


30 Days of Shevine

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Challenge, Shevine, Tumblr, otp nsfw challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 smut based  ficlets for tumblr's 'OTP NSFW Prompt Challenge.' Each chapter is a new prompt from the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge #1 - Cuddles (Naked)

Blake stretched out across the bed with a content sigh. He had never been one for sleeping naked before, but he'd also never thought the cause of his nakedness would be one equally naked, male rock star. And yet, here he found himself, waking up completely naked and completely satisfied in Adam Levine's bed. 

He opened his eyes and looked at his lover, who was still half asleep on his side. Blake moved in closer, snuggling into Adam's warm body. He reached out and started to trace the tattoos on the other man's torso gently. 

"Mmmph..." Adam commented sleepily, opening his dark eyes to look up at Blake. "Good morning, cowboy. Trying to start up another rodeo?"

"I might need some coffee first." Blake slung his arm over Adam and rested his head against his shoulder. "Damn, you throw off heat like a furnace."

He chuckled and kissed the side of Blake's face. "You aren't exactly an ice cube either, Big Country. Why do you think the blankets are all over the floor?"

"Because we were boffing like bunnies most of the night?" 

The rock star snorted and rolled his eyes. "Bunnies? I think I was a little more manly than a bunny."

Blake laughed and rubbed his hands over Adam's back, pulling the smaller man into his body. "You know what the hell I meant..." 

Adam curled around him and smiled, nuzzling his head against his chest. It was moments like this Blake was reminded that the other man was quite a bit smaller than him, though five inches didn't really seem like a great difference when you thought about it. He was slim, though, and he felt almost delicate in his arms. And at the same time, solid and warm, full of muscle and smooth, soft skin.

Blake couldn't help but rub his cheek against Adam's shoulder, feeling a warm possessiveness swell up inside of him. There was something so nice about being close to this person that he adored so thoroughly. And the rubbing of skin against skin was so intoxicating, he felt like he was in seventh heaven. The sigh he gave was plenty of proof of that, enough to make Adam chuckle, shaking beneath his head. 

"I still can't get over what a cuddle whore you are," The rock star teased him, kissing his collarbone. 

"It feels good," He admitted, tracing his nose over Adam's neck lightly. "You fit just right."

"In your arms or in...other places?" 

The country singer rolled his eyes. "Now you had to go and make it dirty, didn't you?"

"What are you going to do about that, huh?" 

Blake rolled Adam over onto, pinning him onto his back and kissing him passionately. He loved cuddling with his best friend and lover, but there were other things that he loved doing too. And judging by the way Adam was kissing him back, he wasn't the only one.


	2. Challenge #2 - Kiss (Naked)

Adam had a little problem with taking too many showers in his trailer. He worked out a lot and sometimes he did it right before he came to shoot for the show. And of course he couldn't gon national television sweaty and the other coaches would probably shoot him if he stank. Especially Christina, since she could be a bit of a diva, even if he did love her like a sister. Sometimes. 

He also had a great habit of sliding into work ten minutes before he was supposed to be on set. Unfortunately, being as ADHD as he was meant that he got sidetracked easily. It wasn't a huge deal, but he tried to be professional. Because he really did love his job. The Voice had brought so many amazing things into his life. 

And when he heard the shower curtain rustle behind him, he knew one of them was just arriving on the scene. He turned just a half second before the lips crashed into his. Closing his eyes, he groped blindly for the warmth of the person invading his shower. The broad chest and warm skin was nicely familiar to him, though not normally in the shower.

"You caved." He laughed when he was finally released from the kiss, stepping back to make room for a second body in the small shower. 

"Yeah..." Blake admitted and chuckled, looking around at their new surroundings. "I don't think I'd fit here on my own, let alone with you too..." 

"You fit fine." Adam protested and kissed him again. "We'll make room."

The country singer rolled his eyes and rubbed against him, eyes trailing over Adam's naked body. "Mmmm...I think so." 

"Any time I get to have you-" Adam began, but was cut off quickly by another passionate kiss. He didn't he didn't need to state the obvious when he was getting naked kisses from his Big Country. Besides, his own body could tell him even better than any words he could speak.


	3. Challenge #3 - First Time

It was kind of funny what a drink could lead too. Or what a kiss could lead too. And when you put those two things together, well, anything could happen. Even sleeping with your very male best friend when you'd never thought you'd be interested in that sort of thing.

Well, that was a lie. Blake Shelton had been falling steadily head over heels for Adam Levine from the very first time he'd sat in his big, red chair on the set of 'The Voice.' By the time he'd sang 'This Love' with his team, he'd already been in love. And when he'd suggested they get together at his hotel for a drink the week before the season finale, he had a pretty good idea where it was going. In fact, he'd prepared for that. 

Nothing could've prepared him for how it felt to have Adam finally to himself behind closed doors. They'd shared some kisses in their trailers and one highly memorable gropefest on the couch in Adam's, but that was as far as as it had gone until tonight. Now they were collapsing on the crisp, white hotel sheets with no clothes between them.

"Have you...ever done this before?" Blake asked as he rolling over, pinning Adam beneath him. 

"Nuh-uh," The rock star gave him a nervous grin. "I mean, not with a guy..."

Adam kissed him deeply, one hand moving between their bodies to stroke his manhood firmly. He groaned and pressed into the other man's hand, half closing his eyes. His own hands found Adam's hips, spreading his legs until he was resting between them. 

"I'll be gentle," He promised his rock star, kissing behind his ear. "Though if you keep doing that...I won't be anything."

The smaller man laughed and released Blake's cock. "I trust you, Big Country."

Blake reached for the small tube of lube he'd left on the nightstand, further evidence that he'd known all along that it was going to end up like this. He poured it onto his fingers and then liberally coated his erection with it. After a moment's thought, his slick fingers moved to Adam's entrance, gently stroking his rosebud before pushing his fingertip inside.

"How does that feel?" He asked, watching his lover's face closely for signs of pain.

"Strange," Adam admitted with a breathy chuckle. "But...kinda good too."

"Good. Tell me if it hurts or something, okay?" 

Concentrating on Adam's face still, he slowly pushed the finger in as far as it would go. He moved in and out slowly, a smile crossing his face at the moan it produced. "It feels good?"

"Yeah...it really does." Adam closed his eyes. "Shit...let's do it.."

Blake didn't have to be asked twice. He removed his finger and shifted his position to guide his cock to the other man's rosebud. Hesitating a moment to let Adam turn him down, he then took a deep breath and began to push his way inside. The next moan that came was his own, amazed at how tight and hot his lover felt around him. The urge to thrust was almost more than he could bear, but he forced himself to stay still once he was mostly seated inside of the other man, letting his partner adjust.

"Still good?" He peered at Adam worriedly. 

"Yeah...kinda weird...but kinda good..." He lifted his head and kissed Blake softly. "Don't worry so much. You aren't hurting me. Besides...you're going to find out soon enough..."

Chuckling, Blake started to thrust slowly. It felt amazing, and judging by the moan that came from Adam, he wasn't the only one who felt that way. He moved slow and steady, enjoying being close to him. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah..." He smiled. "But no rush...this is pretty damn amazing too."

"You're right." The country singer's hips began to pick up the pace. "This is amazing."

Talk ceased, both too focused on thrust and counter thrust to worry about anything but how good it felt to finally be making love after months of wanting each other. As they both went up higher and higher, Blake was certain it had been more than worth the wait. Pleasure soaked every cell of his body and something inside of him snapped, sending electricity running through him. 

Adam's cry made his heart skip a beat. He stiffend and released himself deep into the other man, so hard that it made his head spin. With a groan, he collapsed beside him and buried his face into the other man's neck. 

"Good?" Adam panted, arms wrapping around Blake. 

"You're going to find out soon enough."


	4. Challenge #4 - Masturbation

It had been a long day filming on 'The Voice,' but Adam was full of energy when he got back to his trailer. How could he not with watching Blake up on stage singing? No one else in the audience seemed to know it, but Adam was sure he'd been singing directly to him. Those sexy blue eyes certainly kept coming back to him, pinning him with a hot gaze.

As it turned out he ended up back at his trailer first, Blake busy talking to the team member he'd lost that night and his family. They would catch up later for drinks and a long rehash of the show's events, usually followed by a little more than talk. But tonight, he found it hard to wait for his best friend and lover to join him.

Adam kept picturing Blake up on the stage, singing to him, his pure, clear voice telling him all the things he wanted to do to him tonight and his internal temprature was rising. By the time he was sitting down in his trailer, he was already half hard. And he didn't think he could wait for the country singer to get there to attend to the problem he'd caused.

He sat down and unfastened his jeans, reaching into his pants to take himself in hand. His own touch wasn't nearly as good as Blake's, but when he closed his eyes and concentrated on the erotic images flickering through his mind, it didn't take him long to get into the moment. He stroked himself hard, biting his lip and making little whining noises in the back of his throat. 

In fact, he was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn't hear the door to his trailer open or that someone had walked inside. He wasn't aware he had a visitor until he felt the other side of the couch sink down. Then he snapped open his eyes, stilling his hand. Guilt crossed his face like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Only the cookie jar was so much less embarrasing.

"Don't stop," Blake smirked, his own eyes sparkling with arousal. "I want to watch."

"Seriously?" Adam swallowed hard, starting to move his hand again almost against his own will. "This is your fault, by the way."

He raised an eyebrow, watching Adam's hand move intently. "Is it?"

"You were singing to me..." Adam's voice got a bit strained, pleasure starting to heat his body. "Give me...?" 

"Nope," Blake smirked. "And yeah...I was singing to you. And if you keep doing what you're doing, when we get out of here I'm going to do a hell of a lot more than sing to you."

Adam groaned, wanting the satisfaction of the other man's hand. But he was being denied, so instead he turned his gaze to the county singer's face. He focused on the strong curve of his jaw, the proud nose, the soft, bow lips. He had said many times that Blake should've gotten Sexiest Man Alive instead of him, and he would never retract that statement. 

He imagined how good his lover's hands felt, fingers lightly calloused from playing the guitar and working on the farm. Or how smooth his lips felt on his cock, how warm his mouth had been around him that first time they'd tried it. And how good it felt to be beneath him, letting him push him higher and higher into ecstacy. Being inside of the country singer was pretty damn amazing too. 

"Blake..." Adam moaned, moving his hand almost frantically now. "Shit..."

Glancing down at the country singer's jeans, he could see that Blake was definitely enjoying the show. He smirked, deciding he was going to tease the hell out of the other man to make up for not getting a hand with his own predictament. Of course, he also knew that all Blake had to do was touch him or kiss him the right way and he would be putty in his hands. And, honestly, that was the way he liked it.

"You're almost there," Blake leaned in, his breath tickling Adam's neck. "Come for me.." 

"You aren't doing anything!" He hissed between clenched teeth. "Fuck!"

"I will later, I promise...." 

Adam turned to look at Blake and at that moment, he went over the edge. He gasped and spilled over his own hand. Everything went out of him and he slumped against the back of the couch. His heart was racing and he felt euphoria dance through his veins. Then he turned to his best friend and licked his lips. 

"Enjoy the show?"

"Mmmhmm.." Blake kissed his forehead. "Do I get an encore performance?" 

"Maybe." His hand was already inching into the other man's lap. "This time I'd like to do a duet, I think."


	5. Challenge #5 - Blow Job

"How much time do we have?" 

Blake glanced at his watch, which was no easy feat with six feet of sweaty, horny rock star wrapped around him, and frowned. "Twenty minutes, I think. We might be able to put them off for thirty."

"Not enough time for everything," Adam sighed and nipped the side of Blake's neck. "I can think of something we do have time for, though..." 

Adam was already off of the couch and on his knees in front of Blake before the country star could offer a word of protest. He shifted his weight, moaning softly when the long fingers, extra agile from playing those various instruments, took down his zipper and slid inside of his pants to find him hard and ready. 

"You did me last time." Blake managed to get out a protest. 

"You're going up on stage." He glanced up at Blake, dark eyes mischevious. "We can't have you popping a stage boner on national television, Big Country. It's bad enough that you can google image it already."

His eyes widened a little. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We all know how much you love to perform." Adam waggled his eyebrows seductively. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the tip of Blake's erection. "Just trying to keep our show family friendly."

Blake moaned, his hips giving a little jerk. They were already rated TV-14, it wasn't like they had much farther up to go, and they could always just shoot him from the waist up. But he wasn't about to mention any of those things to Adam. Not when the man's warm, wet mouth was engulfing him and sending every nevre in his body on fire.

He closed his eyes and tried hard not to thrust up into Adam's mouth. His fingers reached out and tangled into the black hair, which thankfully hadn't been chopped off lately. Adam began to bob his head expertly, tearing a soft cry from Blake's throat. He didn't know how long he could keep his composure when that heat engulfed him. 

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at Adam, watching his head move. He didn't think there was a more erotic sight out there, save for the faces the rock star made when he was the one getting the pleasure. That would come later tonight, Blake was certain. He would make the man he loved more than life itself scream for him. But right now, he let himself go and enjoyed the moment. 

"Fuck..." Blake sobbed aloud when Adam's tonuge teased his length. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting up now and was rewarded with more tickling and teasing. His partner knew what he liked, that was for damn sure.

Everything seemed to stall out then, and his hands moved down to Adam's strong shoulders, feeling the hard muscles beneath his palms. His head fell back and he cried out as he emptied himself into his lover's mouth. Normally he wasn't a noisy lover, but it felt too good to keep quiet. 

When it was over, he slumped back on the couch, panting and feeling his heart beat hard in his chest. Adam shifted beneath him and moved to join him on the couch. Blake leaned in and kissed him softly, still breathless. 

"Shit..." He couldn't help but chuckle, leaning his forehead into his rock star's. 

"Shit indeed." Adam kissed the bridge of his nose. "And now we know you won't pop a stage boner tonight."

Blake grinned. "I might not...but I am making it my personal mission that you will tonight."

"Bring it on, Big Country."


	6. Challenge #6 - Clothed Getting Off

Adam loved to sit on Blake's lap. He couldn't help himself from climbing up on his Big Country whenever he got the chance...even if they happened to be filming an episode of the show at the time. The five inches that separated them in height was very decieving. It seemed like Blake was a million times bigger and he made Adam feel safe, protected. When he was in the arms of his best friend and lover, he felt like he was home.

Of course, sometimes the line between cuddling and sexy times tended to get blurred. That afternoon Adam was sitting on Blake's lap in his trailer, just hanging out between rounds of taping. He hadn't really meant anything sexual by it, but one minute he was nuzzling his scruffy face into Blake's neck and the next he felt the tell tale stirrings of jeans getting tighter beneath his bottom.

"Problem there?" He lifted his head to look at Blake, chuckling.

"Well you always want to sit right on me." The country star rolled his eyes and skimmed his lips over Adam's nose. "It's hard when you're pressed against me like that not to...you know..."

"Pop a boner."

"I can see how you manage to write such touching love songs."

Adam shifted his weight, purposely rubbing against Blake's semi-erection. The little intake of breath from his boyfriend told him he was doing it exactly right. He linked his arms around the other man's neck and looked into his eyes, his own twinkling with mischief.

"That..." Blake's voice cut off with a slight whimper. "Is not fair."

"What's not fair?" He asked with mock innocence, grinding down against the growing hardness. 

"That." 

Adam rolled his hips, an expert at doing with Blake liked. He felt his cowboy buck back up against him and he realized he was starting to get hard himself. Dipping his head a little, he captured his lips and kissed him deeply. 

"Fuck..." Blake swore, breaking off the kiss suddenly. 

His big hands rested on Adam's hips, guiding his grinding now. Adam grinned and moved as directed, enjoying every little utterance of pleasure that came from the country singer. The beautiful blue eyes closed and Blake tipped hsi head back slightly, his body going tense beneath him. 

"That good?" Adam guided one of Blake's hands to the front of his own jeans, which were tented. "Give me a hand here, Blake...."

He groaned when Blake began to rub him roughly and doubled his grinding. "Shit..." 

Suddenly he felt Blake thrust hard against his bottom, and teeth raked his shoulder. Adam groaned and pressed down hard. At the same time, he felt his own body stiffen, the other man's huge hand on his jean clad cock just too much for him to take. He didn't care that he was going to make a mess, it felt too good to resist.

Given the dampness he felt under his bottom a few moments later, he knew it had been good for Blake too. The other man rested his head against Adam's chest and sighed deeply. He nuzzled his neck and dropped a kiss behind his ear.

"Good?" 

"Good. Now move and go grab me a Coke..." 

Adam frowned, looking confused. "What the hell, man?"

Blake laughed and leaned in to kiss him firmly on the mouth. "Don't look so ruffled. We need a good reason for those clean pants we're going to need before we get back out on set."

"Oh shit..." He started laughing and reached up to cup Blake's face in his hands. "I apologize for every time I tried to make you sound like a dumb hick, Shelton. You're a fucking genius."

"And tonight, I'll show you I'm also a genius at fucking."

"I already know that...but I wouldn't mind a refresher course."


	7. Challenge #7 - Dressed/Naked

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Blake groaned, trying to turn around in the small bathroom. He was directly behind Adam, pressed tightly against the younger man. 

"You were the one that thought doing it in the tour bus bathroom sounded like a great idea." Adam pointed out, struggling a bit to get his shirt off. 

"I was drunk."

That didn't stop Blake, however, from peppering the now bare shoulders in front of him with kisses. He loved Adam's body, the way the muscles were covered with the inked skin that was so surprisingly soft. His own body would never look like that, but the way Adam looked at him when he was naked made Blake okay with that for probably the first time in his life.

"You aren't now." Adam moaned and reached behind him to fiddle with Blake's zipper. 

Blake batted the rock star's hand away, finding the fumbling a little too unnerving. Even if they were in a cramped bus bathroom, he wanted to do this right. He lowered his own fly, and then after a moment decided to just drop his jeans around his ankles right along with his boxers. It would make things easier, at least. 

"Just on you," He admitted as he reached out front to undo Adam's jeans. This position was one of his favorites, where he could touch and kiss the other man; feel his hardness in his hand. 

Which he did as soon as the offending jeans and blue jockeys were out of the way, savoring the way his lover moaned at this press of his thumb over the tip of his erection. 

"Fuck Blake..." 

He nipped Adam's shoulder playfully and nuzzled his scuffy face into his neck. "Thought I was fucking Adam..."

"Oh shut up." 

Slender hips ground back against his erection and Blake moaned out loud. He fumbled for a moment with the little bottle of KY on the tiny sink. Once his fingers were coated, he slipped them between the cleft of the rock star's firm buttocks and sought out his entrance, giving him something to moan about himself. 

"Please..." Adam finally pleaded. "I need you."

Blake was only to happy to replace his fingers with his cock. It still amazed him how good it felt to be inside Adam. He was warm and tight, clutching him tightly even from the first thrust. His arms reached around the smaller figure of his lover, one hand clutching the counter and the other curling around Adam's cock. He was nearly as big as Blake himself, and the country star loved the heavy way he felt in his hand. With each thrust of his hips, he slid his hand up the other man's shaft. 

"Damn Adam..." He growled, his face finding the strong shoulder again. This was not going to be slow and sweet, the whole situation was far too arousing. As devestating as being caught would be to his career, the danger of it gave Blake a little thrill. And then there was just Adam himself, probably the biggest thrill Blake had ever felt.

They tried to keep the volume down to a reasonable level, but it was hard once they got lost into the rhtyhm of thrust and counter thrust. Blake's hand increased the tempo right along with his hips and it was Adam who gave first, whimpering in pleasure as he jerked frantically between the two sources of pleasure. The hurried movements of his lover were all Blake needed to quickly follow him over the edge, biting down on the other man's shoulder to stifle the cry that wanted to escape.

When it was over, Adam sagged against the sink and Blake sagged against him. His breath was coming hard, breathing in the scent of his lover's slick skin. He closed his eyes and let the buzz of the afterglow fill his veins. 

"Best drunken idea I ever had." He finally worked up enough breath to whisper, placing a tender kiss behind Adam's ear.


	8. Challenge #8 - Skype Sex

"Am I doing this right?" 

Blake's voice came from the image on the screen, but the only thing Adam saw was a chest clad in blue plaid shirt. It made him laugh, relief surging through him to see his boyfriend after almost a month apart. Touring could be hard, even harder now that they were in a relationship. 

"Tilt the screen up a bit there, Big Country." He directed. "I want to see that pretty face of yours."

"Flattery won't get you too much if I'm ten states away." Blake rebutted but a smile crossed his face. "But it's good to see you too. I can't believe it's been three weeks."

Adam sighed. "I know. I can't wait to see you." 

"All of me or just certain parts of me?" 

"All of you, asshole..." He chuckled, then shrugged slightly. "Though...I mean, I got pretty used to having you in bed every night before we went on tour."

Blake grinned, looking very pleased with himself. "So I'm not the only one with a morning wood problem?"

"One thing I love the best about you, Blake, is your sense of romance." Adam deadpanned. But an idea was starting to form and he grabbed his iPad. He titled the screen a little and pointed the camera down on the front of his jeans. "But...I have had that problem too..." 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Blake sounded amused. "Are you doing what I think you're going to do?" 

"Maybe." He drew the word out, making a big show of lowering his zipper. The idea of Skype sex had never really occurred to him, mostly because it seemed kind of ridiculous, but they were both horny and lonely, so he was willing to give it a shot. And it must have had some merit, because he was already half hard by the time he got his cock out of his jeans and jockeys.

"Shit." The country singer swore softly from the other side of the screen. "I didn't think you got off on that whole exhibitionism thing." 

"That's a big word there, Blake, that word-a-day calendar Christina passively aggressively gifted you for Christmas must be paying off." 

Adam started to stroke himself to full hardness. "Just wanted to give you something to think about..."

Blake didn't reply and for a moment Adam was afraid he'd offended his friend, but then he heard the tell tale sounds of a zipper in the background. 

"Move the screen. So I can see your face." 

"You too." Adam directed, pushing his chair away from the desk until he was sure that both his face and his hand, still stroking himself, were visible. 

On his side the screen, he could see the screen twirl until Blake was seated on the bed, also with his manhood in hand. It made him ache at how badly he wanted to be there with his lover, to be able to kiss him and touch him. But the little boy part of him was enjoying the naughtiness of watching each other jerk off on camera. And Blake did make the best faces when he was getting himself off. 

"Damn Blake..." He moaned, the pleasure of his own hand tripled by the way the country singer tilted his head back on the video and let out a shaky breath. "Stroke it for me."

"You..." Blake began, but trailed off as his eyes scrunched. "Fuck."

The sound that came next was the last little bit Adam needed to go sailing over the edge. He spilled over his hand and gave a sharp gasp of release. It wasn't nearly as good as it was with Blake, but it wasn't too bad either. After all, he'd had thirty six years of practice. Sagging back into his chair, he watched the country singer finish himself off. A wicked smile crossed his face and he sighed happily.

"That was... a lot better than I thought it would be," Blake admitted sheepishly. "Not as good as the real thing, though."

"Yeah." Adam's smile turned bittersweet. "Six days, Big Country. Then you can have as much of the real thing as you want."

"Six days."


	9. Challenge #9 - Against The Wall

After almost a month apart, it was so hard to keep his hands off of Adam. Blake somehow managed to keep it cool and composed when they were around other people, since they were keeping their relationship status on the down low currently, but the moment they were by themselves it was another matter all together. The door had barely closed on his hotel room before he had the rock singer up against the wall, kissing him with everything he had.

"Whoa..." Adam laughed, his lips caressing Blake's throat softly. "I missed you too, Big Country." 

Blake's hands traced over the slender but very buff frame of the younger man, fingers slipping under the white t-shirt to stroke over soft skin. "You have no idea."

"Show me." 

It was a challenge that Blake was more than willing to accept, once again claiming Adam's mouth with zeal. He pinned him harder, greedily trying to touch as much skin as possible. The time apart had been torture. All he wanted to do was get as close to Adam as he possibly could and stay that way as long as possible. Because of their careers and keeping their relationship out of the public eye, that time always felt too fleeting, adding a sense of urgency to that moment of reunion each and every time. And tonight was no different.

He moved back from Adam only long enough to pull the t-shirt blocking his full access off, them pushed him back into the wall again. Adam's smaller, more delicate hands were quickly unbuttoning Blake's shirt and pulling it away from his body. They wrapped their arms around each other and pressed bare chest to bare chest, drowning in kisses. 

"Shit.." Blake hissed as Adam kissed his neck and shoulders. He fumbled with the zipper on the rock star's jeans and slid his hand inside. When he felt how hard the other man was for him, he moaned aloud and wrapped his fingers around the hard length. 

"Blake." Adam's hips rolled against his hand and he whimpered. "Fuck me." 

The other man's hands were quite suddenly down his jeans and Blake found it hard to keep his head on straight when those long fingers were teasing his manhood. He thrust into Adam's grip and kissed him again. He pushed the skinny jeans off the slim hips and let them fall to the floor. Adam stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side, then he wrapped a long leg around Blake's waist.

"Adam..." He made quick work of his own jeans, leaving them completely naked and up against the wall. "The lube is in my bag..." 

"Don't care," Adam guided Blake's cock towards his entrance. "I lubed myself up before we got in the car." 

A laugh escaped from him, shaky from the pleasure of the insistent hand. "You are fucking nuts."

"Fucking nuts for you, cowboy." He purred and bit Blake's earlobe hard. 

Blake pushed forward, entering Adam slowly just to make him moan. And he was rewarded for his efforts with the noise he was seeking, a thrill shooting up his spine. He began to move his hips in slow, steady strokes. His lover was hot and tight around him, and it took all of the restraint he had not to let his movements become frantic in the moment. After those four weeks apart, he wanted to savor every moment.

"I love you," He whispered against Adam's collar. 

"Oh Blake. I love you too. I can't..I can't breathe without you."

Strong, nimble hands drew him in closer, heel digging into his buttocks to urge him to move faster. Blake complied, doubling his efforts until they were both gasping with each push forward. He shuddered, every nerve in his body on fire. Adam's hands clutched at his back now, nails digging into his skin. The little touch of pain made the pleasure all that more amazing. 

"Close..." He groaned, letting go and thrusting almost frantically. "So close..." 

Adam cried out, rubbing his own cock against Blake's belly. They held each other tightly, clinging to each other as if their very lives depended on it. Everything suddenly went stiff in Blake's spine and he hollered against his lover's neck a moment before he saw the flash behind his eyes, spilling into him. 

They held each other tightly for a moments, then Blake felt too weak to stand. He slid down onto his knees, dragging Adam along with him. They shifted position until he was the one with his back against the wall and the smaller man was draped over him like a blanket. 

"What a welcome back," Adam laughed breathily against his shoulder. 

"I'll say," Blake held Adam close, breathing in the scent of his skin. "Let's take this to bed. I think I'm going to need to be laying down for round two."


	10. Challenge #10 - Doggy Style

"You are too damn tall." Adam whined. 

Blake burst out laughing, his big hands on Adam's hips. "Well I'm sorry if that's inconvineant." 

"Fucking-A it is." 

He loved how big and strong Blake felt, and how safe he felt in his arms, but sometimes it was a pain in the ass. Especially when it was Adam's turn to make love to the country star and they were trying to do it standing up. The bed seemed so far away upstairs and they'd gotten so wrapped up in the moment, of being in the safety of Adam's house and able to express themselves freely that they ended up naked at the foot of the stairs. 

"Well, we could go upstairs." Blake jerked his head towards the stairs, his big fingers moving around Adam's hips to his cock. 

The fingers were very distracting, but Adam was starting to get an idea. There was a nice, fluffy white rug on the floor in front of the couch. He'd bought it on an impulse when they'd been touring South America and he was told it was made of alpaca wool. 

"Nuh uh..." He pulled away from Blake, though admittedly that took some effort, and grabbed his hand. "Come on..." 

Tugging the older man across the room, he knelt down on the rug and pulled Blake along with him. Capturing his mouth, he kissed his boyfriend hungrily. He nipped his jaw line and teased his throat with the tip of his tongue. Then he pulled back and grinned impishly.

"On your knees, cowboy." 

"What?" Blake looked a little surprised. 

"On your knees...we're going to even things up a bit." 

After one final look, Blake complied and moved onto his knees. Adam slipped in behind him, glad that they'd already prepped and gotten the country singer nice and slick for him. The sight of his best friend and lover on his knees for him was just too much to adjust. And then he had to go and lean forward, resting on his hands. It was all Adam could do to force himself to enter him slowly. 

Blake groaned and pushed back against Adam. "Finally going to use this rug for something, huh?" 

"Shut up, cowboy." He gave a hard a thrust forward. "I'll shut you down."

"Prove it," Blake breathed hard. 

Adam grinned and set his hips to work, thrusting without mercy into his boyfriend. He felt so good around him, his fingers nipping into Blake's hips as he held him still. It was amazing and being on even level for a change was a nice treat. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the oldest dance known to mankind, until their sighs and cries of delight filled the room. 

"Blake!" He sobbed, feeling release baring down on him like a wild animal.

"Oh God..." Blake groaned in return, guiding one of Adam's hands off of his hips to his cock. "Please..I need..."

Adam stroked his partner feverishly, at the same time pounding into him hard from behind. His head was swimming with pleasure and his climax came without warning, a bright flash of light that left him reeling. He let out a wail that he didn't even realize was from him until he heard Blake's cry of release start up as well. A moment later, he stiffened and sagged against Blake.

Blake's body buckled beneath him and they found themselves laying on the fluffy rug. The soft, cottony hair felt good against his bare skin and Adam smiled, snuggling into Blake's broad, warm back. "You alright there, Big Country?"

"Uh huh..." He sighed contently. "This rug isn't so bad after all."


	11. Challenge #11 - Dom/Sub

"On your knees." 

Blake got down on his knees in front of Adam, gazing up at his naked boyfriend. It was pretty surreal, to be eye level with the enormous erection he was so very well acquainted with, and to feel the silk tie binding his wrists behind his back. He felt vulnerable, almost fragile. It wasn't a feeling he was used to at all, especially given his size. But even if it made him feel a bit nervous, the trust he felt in Adam made him feel very happy. 

"Suck me." The rock star commanded, sounding much more confident with being in charge than Blake had anticipated. 

"Yes." He nodded and shifted his weight awkwardly on his knees forward.

"Yes what?" Adam pinched his earlobe. 

He winced. "Yes, Sir."

A smirk crossed the younger man's face and he reached down to help guide himself into Blake's mouth. He latched on eagerly to his partner's erection. The first few times they'd done this it had been so awkward, but now it felt natural. And he couldn't help but admit he loved the sounds that Adam made when he was getting a blow job, a few of which he only made during oral sex. Plus he wasn't stingy about returning the favor, which never hurt.

Long fingers snaked into his hair, holding his head in place. Blake bobbed his head, moving his tongue over the sensitive tip just like he knew Adam liked. It hadn't taken him long at all to figure it out and he sometimes liked to play a little gave of seeing how quickly he could bring his lover off. 

"Shit...Blake...Please..." Adam dropped the role of dominant for a moment, then quickly recovered. "I mean...do it."

Blake had to try hard not to laugh and the fact his mouth was full helped a lot with that. Still, he must have been giving off some vibration because without warning Adam let out a keening sound and surged forward, spilling himself. He swallowed and sank back onto his haunches, looking up at his partner. 

"You were laughing at me." He accused, looking kind of amused himself.

"Well, kinda." 

Adam joined Blake on the floor, his hand reaching for the country singer's own erection. "Are you sure you want to laugh at me when you can't do anything about this yourself?"

His thumb rubbed over the tip of Blake, making him hiss with pleasure. Then the lightly calloused, highly talented fingers stilled again. He squirmed, trying to get them back into motion. 

"Come on..." Blake complained. "Uh..Sir?"

This time Adam was the one laughing, his fingers teasing Blake's length momentarily again. "See? You aren't much better at it. But I am holding the trump card here, Big Country."

"That's not quite what you're holding..."

Adam reached around with his free hand and smacked Blake on the top of his buttcheck. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough to sting and startle him a bit. His eyes widened and he looked back up at his companion in surprise. 

"Stop being mouthy." The rock singer said firmly. "Or I won't finish you off. Understand?"

"Yes." Blake swallowed hard, suddenly feeling so aroused he felt short of breath. "Yes, Sir."

"Better."

The blessed fingers went to work again, tickling and teasing, stroking and slowly speeding up the pace. Blake half closed his eyes, savoring his lover's touch. It felt so good he was soon grinding into the hand, his body begging for more stimulation. 

And then, with no warning, it stopped. The hand stayed put, however, which was even more maddening if there had been nothing at all. Smooth, soft skin settled against his aching cock but not doing anything to relieve the pressure. Blake groaned in frustration. 

"Are you going to laugh at me again?" Adam smirked, looking pleased with himself.

Blake sincerely wanted to smack his boyfriend right now, but that wasn't the game they were playing. "No."

"No what?" He cracked Blake on the bottom again.

"No, Sir!" The country singer thrust into Adam's hand, a little ashamed at how turned on that slap had made him. 

Adam gave him a momentary glance of skepticism, then bent down. Soft lips wrapped around Blake's erection and the older man let out a soft sob of relief. His lover sucked and tongued him, bobbing his head furiously until every nerve in his body was on fire. He couldn't grab for Adam or guide him, which made it even more delicious in a way. And when he felt his belly clench, Blake actually screamed. 

When it was over, Adam sat up and untied the silk tie binding Blake's wrists. "You liked it."

"Yeah," The country singer admitted, a little sheepish but mostly just content. "I liked it."


	12. Challenge #12 - Fingering

If there was one part of Blake's body that most people didn't seem to notice that much, though Adam didn't know why. He was always gesturing with his hands when he talked, something his rock star best friend took as a sign of intelligence. It was also sexy as hell when you actually got to FEEL those hands; the great gentleness they were capable of, the slight callouses on the finger pads from playing guitar, the strength.

Today, Adam was watching Blake making all of those motions with his hands as they filmed a segement for 'The Voice'. He was glad that he didn't have to say anything else, because it seemed like all he could do was stare at him. Judging by the looks that he was getting from the coaches and Carson, it was pretty obvious.

And he didn't care one bit.

As soon as they were done, he gave Blake a three minute head start to the trailers. Just enough time to make it a little less obvious that they usually ended up in the same trailer. Though Carson flat out knew and had pretty much admitted it. Still, the more damage they could prevent to being done to Blake's career, the better.

Adam squirmed and glanced at his watch every few seconds, becoming increasingly aroused as he thought about the country singer touching him with those amazing hands. He had to force himself to stand up calmly and walk normally back to his trailer, though that was gettingincreasingly had with how tight his jeans were becoming.

He didn't even stop at his own trailer to keep up pretenses. Instead he knocked once onBlake's door and barged in, grabbing the cowboy the moment he was close enough and kissing him passionately on the mouth. Thankfully they were alone or things might have been really awkward. Instead, they were just wonderful as Blake returned the kiss, his big hands moving up to cup Adam's cheeks.

"What was that for?" He asked once they parted, sounding a bit breathless.

Adam smirked and took Blake's hands in his own, guiding them down over his sides. "I was thinking about you."

"And staring. Don't forget staring."

"Dickhead." He rolled his eyes.

"I noticed that too," Blake pulled his hand free of Adam's grip and rested it firmly on the buldge in the front of the rock star's jeans.

"Shit," Adam moaned and backed up until he felt the couch hit his legs. He sat down in a hurry, straining towards his boyfriend."Please, Blake..."

"Is this what you were thinking about?" The country drawal teased him as the big, long fingers slowly pulled the tab on his zipper down. "Hmmm?"

Blake's hand barely fit into the front of Adam's pants. This only served to turn the rock star on more and soon he was pawing frantically at his hips to get the jeans down far enough to grant full access. Thankfully the hint was taken and soon his throbbing cock was pressed into the familiar palm.

"You have amazing hands," Adam panted, eyes drooping as he felt the stroking.

"Do I?" He smirked and danced his fingers up and down his lover's shaft.

"Fuck."

Adam leaned back against the couch, enjoying every bit of Blake's touch. He opened his eyes wide and looked at the face of the man he loved, feeling excitement claw at his belly. It felt so good he thought his sanity was being stripped a little with each stroke, bonus points for the way the nimble fingers played against him.

"Is it good?" Blake asked, the look on his face turning tender. He leaned in and placed agentle kiss on Adam's neck.

"Yes!"

He reached up and wrapped his arm around the country singer, holding him close as his hips began to tremble. Adam couldn't hold still any longer, not while his climax was speeding down his spine like a freight train. And when it reached his pelvis, he felt something snap deep inside of him. Thrusting hard into his hand, he cried out with pleasure moments before he spilled over Blake's hand.

"Good?" Blake nuzzled his neck tenderly.

"Yeah. You ought to give yourself a hand." Adam grinned impishly at the man he loved. "You know, for a job well done."

"Asshole."

But there was a twinkle in the country boy's blue eyes.


	13. Challenge #13 - Rimming

Of all the things that Adam had suggested trying, this one was time that Blake wasn't so sure about it. He scrunched up his face at the mere suggestion. And given his laid back attitude and penchant for trying stupid things, that said a lot. 

"You want to put your tongue WHERE?" 

Adam blushed a little. "I just thought it was something, you know, to try."

Blake sat down on the bed, clad in just a towel and fresh from the shower when his boyfriend had ambushed him with the idea of putting his tongue where a tongue ought not go. He was skeptical about the idea, but he also knew he wanted to please Adam. He'd never wanted to please anyone else in a relationship before like he did with the rock star and it was both wonderful and terrifying.

"I mean...I'd be willing..." Adam began again, but Blake cut him with with a soft kiss. 

For a few minutes they were just kissing, letting their hands roam over each other's bodies. Blake let himself be urged back onto the pillows and he sighed softly. He was more tense than normal, unsure a bit still of what they were doing, but he still wanted to try it. An odd part of him was curious, even if he wasn't sure about being the one doing the work.

When he was prompted to move onto his side, he did. Adam's mouth started at the back of his neck and began to trail kisses lightly down his back. It felt good, each soft press of lips against his skin. Blake found himself starting to relax now, savoring that warmth and happiness. But when Adam's mouth touch his tailbone, he felt himself tense again.

"Easy there, Big Country. You want to back out?" 

"Nuh uh," Blake closed his eyes. "Go for it."

The first brush of Adam's tongue was very tentative, and the sensation was strange. Blake wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but it was kind of pleasant. He squirmed a little as the tongue became more assertive now. His cock was starting to get hard and it was getting harder to deny that it felt sort of good. 

Adam's hand reached around to grab Blake's cock, coaxing him until he was fully erect. He shivered, really starting to like the tongue action now his rosebud was recieving. Moaning, his hand went around Adam's and he guided the pace, showing him exactly how he wanted it. His rock star was only too happy to comply and soon he was panting with delight.

"Please...don't stop." He couldn't believe he was enjoying someone he'd been so skeptical about just a few minutes ago so much, but it did feel good, the wet warmth of Adam's tongue against his rosebud. 

The stimulation on both ends continued and with a shudder, Blake felt everything in his body explode. He thrust into Adam's hand and groaned loudly as he came.

"Good?" Adam chuckled a moment later, kissing his way back up Blake's back. 

"Better than I expected." He admitted, a bit sheepish.

Small, even teeth nipped the back of his neck as Blake felt Adam pressing against his slick entrance. "The night is just getting started, Big Country. Now we're going to do something I know you like..."


	14. Challenge #14 - 69

Adam Levine cursed softly as he was rolled onto his back and pinned to the bed. The country singer's mouth ravished his own, huge hands wandering up and down his sides. He could feel Blake Shelton's hard cock against his thigh and his own cock was rubbing hard against his lover's stomach. It was the best kind of Friday night, where you got a little tipsy and ended up naked in bed with the man you loved, skin pressed against skin.

There was a brief, mischevious glint in Blake's blue eyes before his lips began a torturously slow path down Adam's chest and stomach. He shifted, moaning at the sweet torture as he anticipated those maddeningly soft lips touching points further south. His hands fell to the broad shoulders, kneading firmly as kisses were trailed from hipbone to hipbone. Adam whimpered; Blake knew all of his sensitive places so well. 

Lips finally pressed briefly against the tip of maleness before his cock was engulfed in wet, luxurious warmth. For being a country boy, Blake had become an expert at the fine art of blow jobs. Adam felt very honored that he was the one that got to enjoy this hidden talent. Honestly, he felt like the luckiest man on earth to be loved by Blake Shelton.

His head rocked back into the pillows as Blake continued to lavish his length with attention. It felt so good and he enjoyed every moment of it. The only part he didn't like was that he couldn't touch Blake at the same time. He knew his boyfriend was every bit as horny, but had put off his own satisfaction to please him. Adam couldn't deny himself the pleasure that was being offered, either. But an idea was starting to form in his mind. 

"Blake, stop." Adam gently pushed the country singer back. 

A hurt expression crossed Blake's face. "Aren't you enjoying it?"

"You know I am." He gave him a little smile. "Roll over. I want to try something...I can't believe we didn't think of this before."

Blake gave him a brief, skeptical look before stretching out beside Adam on his back. The rock singer ran his eyes over his lover's body. Blake could be so self conscious about how he looked sometimes, but he'd slimmed down recently and he was really amazing. Not as muscular or toned as Adam himself, but strong and firm, with a great dusting of dark hair on his chest. Anyone who didn't find him attractive was, in Adam's opinion, a fucking moron. 

"What we doing?" He asked, frowning slightly. 

"Don't worry," Adam chuckled and kissed him softly on the mouth. "This will be great." 

He changed the position of his body then, moving his head down to Blake's stomach and straddling his chest. His bottom was inches from Blake's face and he heard the cowboy snort behind him. 

"I should've known you were a cat. You do love to show off your ass." 

Adam rolled his eyes. "Put your head back and pay attention, dickhead."

He bent over Blake's hard cock, his tongue darting out to flick against the tip. Salty. The groan that escaped his boyfriend told Adam that the smartass quips were done for the night. He slowly took the country singer into his mouth, inch by inch. When he put his limited attention span to something, he was a quick study and he knew exactly how to get Blake going. 

A moment later, he felt Blake's big hands digging into his hips and guiding him upwards. His cock was soon sheathed in the warm mouth again, making Adam moan around Blake's manhood. Now he'd gotten the idea! And they were off, lost in the sensation of each other, though the noise was decidedly less and stranger than normal. But the pleasure was all the same...perhaps more amplified. 

The hard part, however, was keeping his own rhythym going on Blake's cock when he was receiving so much pleasure on his own end. Adam had to concentrate, both enjoying what was being done to him but making sure to keep giving back. It was easy to do the give and receive during sex, but this was a whole different matter altogether. And that quite possibly made it better. 

As it were, the ADHD was sometimes a blessing and this was one of those cases. Adam could multitask quite well and he considered this act was no exception when Blake was the one to climax first. He didn't get a warning, just a muffled sob and the gush of his lover's essence on his tongue. After making sure the cowboy was totally done, he laid back and enjoyed the rest of his own enjoyment. It took barely a minute before he was yelling and letting himself go, feeling Blake suck him dry.

When it was over, he rolled off of his partner and turned around so they were face to face again. He was breathing hard, completely sated. Blake's face was flushed and he looked downright blissful.

"Why the hell didn't we try that sooner?" The country singer laughed breathlessly.

"Dunno." Adam wrapped his arm around his lover's chest, resting his head against his shoulder. "But I'm glad we tried it tonight."


	15. Challenge #15 - Sweet & Passionate

It felt like the weight of the world had fallen onto Blake's shoulders. At the end of what felt like the longest, hardest week of his life, it seemed natural that he found himself at Adam's door. After he was let inside, though, the awkward feeling started to creep up inside   
of him. He knew what he wanted, what he needed, but he didn't know quite how to ask for it.

"What can I do for you, Big Country?" Adam came right out and asked him once they were on the   
couch. "You look like hell."

Blake took a deep breath, lowering his head. If he was asking for sex, that would've been easy, at least at this point in his relationship. That felt normal, and it wasn't this big contradiction to what he thought everyone thought of him. He was strong. He was supposed to be strong. But he definitely didn't feel that way right now. 

"I..." He couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Tell me what you need." Adam gently took his face into his hands, hazel eyes full of concern. "Whatever you need..."

He felt so pathetic, too pathetic to say the words. Instead he folded up at the waist, half collapsing into Adam. His face found the familiar, comforting warmth of the other man's neck. Closing his eyes tightly, he felt nothing but relief when the rock star's arms circled him and held on. 

They sat in silence for several long minutes before Adam gently nudged his head against Blake's. "You know, it's okay if you need to be held. It's okay to ask for that."

"It just feels strange." He admitted sheepishly. "Like it did when we first got involved...except asking for sex things is at least normal. This doesn't feel normal. Everyone thinks I'm so strong..."

"And you are." Adam cut him off, shifting back so Blake had to look him in the eye. "You've been through a lot lately. And sometimes being strong is knowing when you need a hand."

Blake felt so thankful that someone like Adam loved him. How lucky could one guy get? He leaned in and sweetly captured the other man's lips with his own. Savoring the softness of the kiss, he let go. Smaller, delicate hands reached up and stroked over his chest and sides, soothing him. Sighing, he moved into them, allowing the comfort.

The kisses continued and hands began to explore gently. Adam's fingers slipped under his shirt, caressing his skin with exquisite tenderness. It reminded Blake of that first night, when they were both scared but no longer able to hold back on how they felt. They were being gentle with each other, but there was a heat beneath the slowness. 

"Is this what you need?" A little smirk touched Adam's lips after his fingers dipped into Blake's jeans and forced a soft moan from the country singer. "Will you let me make you feel better?" 

"Yes." Blake jerked Adam's plain white t-shirt over his head. "Please...I just need you right now. I need to be close to you."

If there were any other words to be said, they suddenly didn't seem very important. The sudden shift from tender to passionate was fine with Blake, and he felt a great weight being lifted off of his shoulders with every piece of clothing that fell to the floor. He needed this, the love and attention of the person that meant the most to him. And he also needed to forget, to just go somewhere else for awhile. 

The couch wasn't the ideal place for sex given they were both six foot plus, but in a pinch it would have to do. He was pleasantly surprised when Adam pinned him down on his back. That was exactly what Blake needed tonight, to just let go and let himself be taken care of. The fact his boyfriend knew that without having to be told meant a lot to him.

Tender thoughts were chased away, though, by the feeling of slick fingers at his rosebud. He moaned and pressed against the contact. "Dammit, Adam, do you have lube hidden all over this place?"

"Just in the drawers." The rock star countered as he slipped two fingers inside of Blake, slowly stretching him. "I want to make you feel so good..."

"Already working." 

He let his head lay back against one of those stupid throw pillows he usually thought were useless but suddenly seemed very handy. Blake enjoyed the sensation of the fingers slowly easing out of him. Adam looked into his eyes and slowly entered him this time with his manhood. 

Though he was lighter, the weight of his lover's body against his own was reassuring to Blake. He surrendered to both it and the moment. All of the things that had led him to seek comfort were forgotten and he concentrated on how good it felt to be possessed, the oldest dance of thrust and counterthrust shutting out the world beyond the couch. 

Blake's head began to swim with pleasure and he moaned as he drew Adam down tightly onto his body. His cock was trapped between their sweat slicked bodies, adding a delicious friction to the feeling of being filled by the other man. His fingers dug into the hard muscled back, breath coming in gasps as the walls came crashing down around them. He wasn't a noisy lover usually, but tonight he let go and gave such a noise when he came that he almost felt embarrassed afterwards. 

"Damn..." Adam murmured in appreciation as he collapsed on top of Blake, breathing hard from his own finish. 

"Damn indeed." He nuzzled Adam's shoulder and closed his eyes, not feeling overly motivated to move right now. "That was just what I needed."

Strong, heavily inked arms wrapped around him and Blake smiled sleepily, snuggling into the comfort of his beloved's embrace. 

"This too?"

"Yeah. That too."


	16. Challenge #16 - In Public Place

"Dammit, Big Country." Adam uttered in exasperation. "Now?"

Blake shrugged, pulling Adam's body against his in the tight space. "Your fault. You were the one that was layin' all over me when we were trying to shoot that bit." 

"Yeah, but that was like an hour ago!"

After they were done taping, Blake and Adam had joined Carson and Usher for drinks and a bite to eat at a small, nondescript little bar just outside LA. When Blake had followed Adam to the bathroom, he didn't know what to expect. He'd never found public bathrooms an appealing place to even go to the bathroom, let alone have a sexual encounter. But the minute the coast was clear, he was getting yanked into a stall by his boyfriend and now it was hard to think straight with six feet, five inches of horny country singer pressed against him.

"Does this feel like an hour ago?" Blake guided Adam's hand down to the bulge in his jeans. "I thought I got it to go down earlier..."

Adam couldn't help but smirk. "That's why you covered your crotch and headed for the bathroom? Subtle move, by the way." 

"Shut up." 

Blake's mouth was hard on his and as much as Adam wanted to raise reservations about being caught or just how unsaniarty it was doing this sort of thing in a men's room stall, he couldn't seem to form objections. His body most of all, considering the raging boner he was getting himself. Soon his fingers were finding the other man's zipper and were eagerly tugging it down as beard stubble abraded his neck. 

Just when he was getting all worked up, though, a realization hit him. 

"Fuck."

"What?" Blake's hand was already wrapping around Adam's cock. 

The press of slightly work calloused hand against the most sensitive part of his body stopped Adam's thoughts for a moment, then he pushed back from Blake slightly. "We don't have lube. And the spit thing doesn't work."

They had found that out the hard way and Blake hadn't sat down right for a week after that. Given his original hesitation over being the bottom in the first place, it had made Adam feel bad that he'd hurt him. And, of course, mildly grateful it hadn't been his turn when they had that moment of failed logic.

"Don't remind me." Blake cringed slightly. "But I have an idea...."

He moved in close to Adam, one huge hand reaching down between them to engulf both of their cocks. The rock star wanted to make a wisecrack about how big his boyfriend was, but the sensation of their erections rubbing together was too delicious to let anything but a moan slip past his lips.

"Fuck..." He murmured. 

"See?" Blake grinned and started to stroke them both, his own breathing starting to speed up almost immediately. 

His fingers played along both of their shafts, moving in that firm, almost brisk pattern that Adam loved so much. It was important to be fairly quiet, since he really didn't want this to be the way it all came out, but it was hard to pull off when he was getting one of the best hand jobs of his life. He buried his face into Blake's strong chest to muffle his own sounds of enjoyment, hips bucking up softly into that amazing hand. 

"Adam..." The drawl against the side of his face was breathy with pleasure.

"Mmmm..." 

He couldn't let himself speak actual words right now or he was going to end up screaming. Who knew when someone else was going to walk in? The fear of getting caught only seemed to heighten his senses, though, and soon he was fisting Blake's shirt and biting his lip so hard he expected to taste blood any moment. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he had to concentrate on not screaming. But it was good. Oh it was so fucking good. 

Adam started to feel a little weak in the knees. Blake's breath was hot against his neck as the older man bit back a few strangled utterances of profanity. A moment later the big hand stroking both of their cocks jerked almost impossibly hard and wet warmth bathed them both. That pushed Adam over the edge, his own essence soon mingling with Blake's as the country singer stroked them both a few more times before letting his hand fall away.

"We...did not just do that." He panted, sagging against the plaid clad chest once again.

"We certainly did," Blake kissed Adam's ear. "I'm gonna get out first, wash my hands, go back. You wait five minutes and come out too. And..well...Carson knows and I think Usher's figured it out, so we're good if we get back to our table without getting caught."

Adam smirked slightly, lifting his head to kiss the country singer's lips softly. "And we'll be even better when we get back to my place later on. I fully intend to pay you back for this brilliant idea, cowboy."


	17. Challenge #17 - On The Floor

"You know...it's hard to open the door when you're doing that." 

Blake Shelton was trying to unlock the front door to his new ranch house in LA, but was finding it hard to concentrate on getting the key in the hole when Adam started kissing the back of his neck every time he bent over. It was the best kind of frustrating, but it was sending his basic motor skills down the crapper.

"You got a place far enough out that I can kiss you on the doorstep...would it kill you to be romantic for half a minute?" Adam paused and reached past Blake to help him with the lock. 

"Romantic, hmmm?" He turned and grabbed Adam, pulling the younger man's body against his and kissed him passionately on the mouth. A movie worthy kiss, in his opinion.

Adam responded eagerly, so eagerly in fact that Blake found himself shoved up against the door. Unfortunately for them both, he had just turned the knob. One moment their lips and tongues were tangling almost frantically and the next moment Blake felt something shift behind his back and he falling backwards. They hit the ground hard, Adam landing on top of them.

"Shit..."

"You okay, cowboy?" Adam lifted his head, looking concerned. 

Blake had to consider that a moment. He'd hit the floor hard and despite his smaller stature, having Adam's entire weight squash down on him hadn't been so fun either. But he wasn't hurt, he didn't even get the wind knocked out of him. The only thing he felt, laying there half in and half out of the doorway, with Adam on top of him was horny.

The sound of surprise that came out of Adam when Blake rolled him over onto his back and pinned him down was delicious. After the momentary shock wore off, the rock star's hands were all over him. As they kissed and clawed at each other's clothing, he kept turning them slightly until they were inside and parallel to the door, though still on the floor. Blake planted his cowboy boot in the bottom of the door, kicking it closed. 

"Right here?" Adam suggested with a waggle of the eyebrows. 

Blake was about to protest that even thought they were already half naked and in a horizontal position, he was just about forty and the floor was hard. Either his back or his knees were going to take a little wear and tear. And then Adam's lips were pressed against his stomach and suddenly he didn't care.

"God yes."

After a few process of trial and error, they'd discovered that the best line of defense in having sex when the opporitunity arose was keeping a little tube of vaseline in Blake's pocket. 

He claimed it was because his lips got dry working outside, but he'd only had to explain it one time, when he'd forgotten to take it out before a trip to the airport. Otherwise, why the hell should someone be in his pockets? And it meant not having to miss out on those moments when they were both horny and had the privacy to do it.

Blake was pretty sure he heard a little tearing sound when he yanked Adam's jeans off, but he decided to worry about it later. Not that the rock star would notice anyway, given his penchant for wearing holey jeans. He was much more interested in getting his partner naked than in fashion at that point in the evening. 

Everything started to go into a lust induced fever pitch at that point, tongues tangling and hands moving over bare skin. His head felt light with arousal, but he also felt weighed down to earth with his heavy erection. When he finally had Adam on his knees and was sinking into his lover, a shiver went down his spine. Nothing compared to the tight heat around him, or that he was sharing this moment with someone he loved so dearly.

"Fuck me..." Adam moaned, pressing back against Blake.

"Oh, trust me," His fist curled around the other man's cock. "That is exactly what I intend to do." 

To hell with sore knees in the morning, tonight it was more than worth it.


	18. Challenge #18 - Lazy Morning Sex

The best part of Blake sleeping over for the night was feeling his big, warm body cuddled close the next morning. Well, the second best part if you counted the sex. Adam savored it when their schedules and lives aligned and allowed them to wake up in the same bed. He would sometimes lay there for a long time, studying every detail of the country singer's peaceful, sleeping face. To his heart, there wasn't a more beautiful face on earth.

Of course, there were the mornings that Blake woke him up by kicking him in the kidneys or he woke up on his own almost suffering from hypothermia because someone was hogging the covers, but it was a small price to pay for those peaceful moments of golden sunlight when it was just the two of them and the world hadn't found them yet for that day.

That particular morning, Adam was dozing peacefully on his side, spooned into the comfort of Blake's big, strong arms when he felt lips brush the base of his neck. He squirmed, made a slight sound of protest and started to drift back off again. The next kiss wasn't so light, nipping hard against his shoulder. When he didn't move, teeth followed and completely destroyed the lasting lingering bits of sleep.

"What the fuck, man?" He rolled over, blinking irritably at Blake. "Did you just bite me?"

"You wouldn't get up." Blake shrugged, as if that made perfect sense. Perhaps for a Blue Tick Coonhound. "And you were snoring."

"Asshole." Adam rolled his eyes, but found it hard to stay mad when he was snuggled in a sea of blankets and nose to nose with his boyfriend. "Still early...we don't have to get up yet."

"Technically, we don't have to get up at all. Though I will be pissed if I miss the Raiders game." 

Blake stretched lazily and Adam openly admired his body. The other man had a certain amount of trouble with body image, but he'd slimmed down in recent months and was quite simply stunning. But Adam had always thought that, even when Blake had sported a spare tire around his waist. Love had a way of doing that to you. Not to mention those big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Somehow...I was thinking of a different backfield in motion..." He reached out and ran his fingers lightly over the broad chest covered in dark curls. 

The Okie grinned, dropping a kiss on the bridge of Adam's nose. "Didn't get enough last night?"

"There isn't such a thing as enough of you." He meant it with all his heart.

Blake took Adam's face in both of his huge hands and kissed his lips softly. The rock singer felt his pulse pick up the pace as their lips and tongues began a slow, languid dance. There was no reason to rush, no worries of being caught or being late for some other obligation. Only each other and the soft morning light spilling across the quilts.

A hand slipped under the covers and Adam moaned softly as his manhood was coaxed upright. He opened his eyes and looked at Blake, his dark hair fading into gunmetal grey still sticking up from sleep and his face totally relaxed, and he felt like the luckiest person in the world that he got to love this man. And share these stolen moments of their own paradise together.

"Gonna take your time and take it slow?" He teased his boyfriend.

"Oh, so you know the words to that one..." Blake smirked, still not through giving Adam a hard time for horribly flubbing 'Honey Bee' on the show recently. 

"Of course. I pay close attention when you sing about sex." 

"Jerk."

Adam opened his mouth to say more, but was silenced by the press of soft lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around the country singer and welcomed their bodies together. He'd never been a morning person, but it was starting to become one of his favorite things, when shared with the right company.


	19. Challenge #19 - Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

After the hunting trip that ended in the death of his neighbor's duck, Blake knew getting Adam back outside was going to be an ordeal. Not that Adam didn't like being outside, he enjoyed hiking and the kind of LA outdoorsy. Four wheelers was always a safe bet, because the rock star loved anything that went fast. But camping was another story. And yet, somehow, they were still sitting out under the stars that night, smack dab in the middle of nowhere. 

Blake felt incredibly lucky to share the moment with the person he loved more than anyone else. He planned to make sure Adam felt lucky too, once they got back inside of the tent. But for now, they were happy to sit around the dying fire with bottles of beer in their hands. 

"Oh man," Adam set his bottle down and stretched a little, sighing. "Come on, Blake, I gotta take a leak." 

"What the hell do you need me to go with you for?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you need me to hold it?" 

The rock star rolled his eyes. "Real mature, asshole" 

"Hey, I don't mind holding it, but not for that reason. You know I'm not into that sick bathroom stuff...." 

"Dead horse, Blake." 

The country singer couldn't help but laugh at the annoyance in his boyfriend's tone and he relented, standing up as well. "So really...why am I going with you?" 

They edged out past the campsite and into the woods. It wasn't completely quiet, there were always little insect chirps, little twigs snapping off in the distance as animals moved around, but it was certainly quieter than anything Adam must be used to. 

"It's....I mean, I've been in the woods before, but we're so far out....." Adam turned towards the nearest tree to do his business. "Don't tell me you haven't seen Friday the 13th, Blake. Lots of weird shit happens in the woods." 

"I'm standing here watching you piss because you're afraid of Jason fucking Vorhees?" Blake snorted, just barely keeping himself from bursting out into laughter again. "Shit...." 

"Fuck you, man." He made a face at Blake, zipping up his jeans. "You're a dickhead, you know that?" 

Adam turned on his heel and started stomping back to the fire Blake watched him go, sighing softly to himself. The rock star could be oddly sensitive at times, and there had been a good share of make ups because of Blake's big mouth. He followed after him, getting hold of his arm just before they were out of the woods. 

"Oh come on..." He soothed. "I'm sorry, man. If it makes you feel any better, that Blair Witch Project movie fucked with my head big time. First time I went hunting after that, I just about pissed myself when I heard a strange noise." 

Adam turned towards him, softening. "You're a dumbass, you know that?" 

"But I'm your dumbass." Blake pointed out. To prove the point, he leaned in and claimed Adam's mouth with his own. And not with a soft kiss either, this one was demanding and urgent. He'd always liked having sex outdoors, where you could make as much noise as you wanted without a second thought. And all day that kept crossing his mind. 

The other man yielded to his kiss and responded with the same kind of passion. He was lucky that way, he supposed, Adam had a short attention span and a high libido...make up sex really could go a long ways to fix things after an argument. 

"God, cowboy, you're shameless." Adam broke away to groan against the hollow of Blake's throat. 

He hadn't realized he was already hard until that moment, when strong, slender fingers teased his length through the denim. "I realized earlier we haven't done it outside before...and...well, it's a lot of fun..." 

"Especially if we get poison ivy on our balls." 

"You aren't trying to screw the plants, dumbass." Blake chastised Adam, claiming his mouth again and backing him up until the smaller man's back was against a tree. He had made a study in the art of pleasing Adam Levine, and he began a thorough assault on his boyfriend's sensitive zones...his throat, the hollow between his collar bones, earlobes...all the while his hands were moving under the white t-shirt, caressing smooth, inked skin. The needy little sounds Adam made didn't sound like he was worrying about poison ivy any more. 

"I'd rather screw you me." Blake whispered against Adam's neck, one big hand sliding down the front of those maddeningly form fitting jeans. Even when they were camping, the dude wore skinny jeans. It was no wonder he'd had sex on his brain most of the day. 

"How?" Adam rasped back, pressing into Blake's hand. 

With a little growl, Blake grasped the jeans with his free hand and jerked them down to the other man's ankles. His own quickly followed. Wrapping his hand around Adam's cock, he smirked. Pressing their bodies together, Blake fumbled he little tube of lube out of his shirt pocket. 

"How do you think?" 

Be prepared, they'd taught him in Cub Scouts, and by God he'd listened.


	20. Challenge #20 - Your Own Kink

When Adam had dubbed Blake 'Big Country' the first time, he'd honestly meant it as a statement of endearment and a bit of a come on. As time progressed, he came to love the feeling of being in the other man's arms. He felt safe, protected and it also aroused him a bit how much bigger Blake was than him. You wouldn't think five inches of height would make so much of a difference, but it honestly did. 

And then Blake had to go and dress as freakin' Sasquatch for Halloween. 

"What do you think?" He held his arms out to the sides. "Kind of a last minute thing, but I didn't know I was going to be in LA for Halloween...." 

Adam looked him over, then grinned. "I like it. Even if you do look a little like a dog."  
"Asshole." 

Blake was smiling too though. "You're the one that always points out how big I am. I mean, you do it so much that it almost feels like...you get off on it or something..." 

Blake was laughing, but Adam was not. He always felt like the size kink thing was just a little too weird and it embarrssed him to be found out. Not that the country singer noticed he was blushing right away, but when he did stop laughing, Adam was looking away. 

"Did I step in it?" 

"Maybe a little...." Adam admitted, glancing up at his boyfriend sheepishly. "But...it's true. I think it's hot that you're bigger than me. It makes me feel...I dunno...secure...." 

"All of me or just my....?" 

"BLAKE!" 

Blake leaned in and kissed him, quickly making it hard for Adam to stay mad a him, which had most likely been his plan. He was glad that the party was until the next evening and Blake hadn't painted his face because damned if other things weren't getting hard too. Without warning, Blake took a step back and scooped Adam up into his arms. The little squeal of delight he gave was completely unvoluntary and more than a little embarrassing. But he found himself laughing anyway. 

"What are you DOING?" 

"Sasquatch is taking his prize off to his cave." 

"You are such a fucking dork." Adam wrapped his arms around Blake's neck and snuggled in for the trip upstairs, though. 

Once they were back at the bedroom, he was laid down on the bed and the weight of Blake's much larger frame was laying over him. He sighed contently, reaching up to unzip he fur suit his boyfriend was wearing. 

"Let's get rid of this....I'm not into that whole furry thing." 

"What thing?" Blake looked confused for a moment, then shrugged it off and put his attention on getting them both naked as quickly as possible. Something Adam was grateful for more than one reason. He had no clue how he would explain the whole furry thing to the country singer. 

Clothing gone, Blake pressed their bodies together and kissed him passionately again. One huge hand reached between them, engulfing both of their erections. Adam moaned softly and tilted his head back a little, reveling in his lover's touch. He loved how it felt to have their cocks pressed together, building that delicious friction. And Blake did it so much better since his hands were so big. 

"Oh Big Country..." He purred, straining his hips against the growing pleasure. Blake ran the lightly calloused pad of his thumb over the head of Adam's cock. Then he nuzzled into his neck, speaking the words that sent the rock star over the edge. Sparks flew as he climaxed, his fantasy coming full circle with one sentence. 

"I like that you're littler...gets me kinda hot too."


	21. Challenge #21 - Shower Sex

Blake was coming to love his second home in LA more and more as time went by, but he still enjoyed those times when he could have a couple of weeks back n the ranch in Oklahoma. Time to forget about fame, especially the more stressful part of being in the public eye and just concentrate on farming, hunting, fishing...the things he'd always love no matter how famous he got. And this most recent trip was even more enjoyable because it was the first time that Adamhad come to stay for more than a weekend. 

He was enjoying running his boyfriend into the ground with farm chores, raising hell on the four wheelers and drinking beer under the stars. That afternoon they'd chopped enough firewood to get through winter, plus enough to have their own bonfire when night fell. The chore had left them both a bit tired and Blake went to shower while Adam opted to snooze on the couch.

A soft noise of contentment rumbled in his throat when he stepped under the spray of hot water. Though the ache of his muscles was almost pleasant, Blake was all too aware he was getting closer to forty every day. At least Adam was only three years behind him, which the rock singer was quickly reminded anytime he started with the 'old man' wisecracks. He'd scarely lifted his arms to start washing his hair when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He startled, not expecting the sudden invasion of his shower time.

"Easy there, Big Country," Adam teased, pressing lips against his shoulder. 

"You could have told me you were joining," He relaxed into the other man, who felt like all muscle against his back. "Not that I mind." 

"I didn't know I was going to join you until like two seconds ago." Lips traced the back of his neck, long fingers digging into his hips. "I figured you could use some help getting clean." 

Clean was the last thing on Blake's mind at the moment, but he was intrigued when Adam picked up the loofa off the shower caddy. They'd showered together before, but it was a new thing having the other man literally washing his back. It felt nice and he sighed contently, enjoying the pampering. Adam's interest didn't stay on Blake's back for long, though. The loofa moved over his buttocks, which was a mixture of arousing and embarrassing, then curved over one hip. 

He knew what was going to happen next, but he still jerked and gasped when he felt the roughish material against his semi-erect cock for the first time. 

"Mm..mm..." Adam tsked, gripping Blake with the loofa around his hand like a glove. "I think I found where you're really dirty." 

"Shit..." He hissed in return, concentrating on the almost maddening friction.

His hips jerked again, breathing speeding up. Blake didn't think he'd ever gotten hard so fast in his life, but he'd never gotten a handjob like that either. Adam knew exactly how he liked to be stroked too, slowly building the speed. On and off, the loofa rubbed over the tip of his throbbing member. Blake wasn't the type to make a lot of noise during sex, but the little whimpers and grunts were amplified by the walls of the shower. 

His head was starting to spin and he reached out to brace himself with one hand. He could feel his orgasm building and it was going to be a big one. The build up seemed to go on and on, feeling amazing but also with that hint in the background that something was missing, that there was something even better waiting at the end.

And then Adam's freehand cupped his balls and squeezed softly. He felt himself go sailing over the edge, bucking into the hand that was making the world around him melt away. With a sharp cry, he spilled himself into the loofa. He sagged against the tiles, feeling utterly spent. 

Adam had other ideas, though, and Blake felt eager fingers at his rosebud. 

"You know, we've never done it in the shower before...." The rock singer pointed out, his tone oddly casual for someone who was easing a finger into someone's ass. 

"Glad I put those sticky things on the bottom." Blake squirmed against the finger. 

He shifted so he could brace himself against the wall of the shower with both hands. The questing finger departed, but what was offered in return was even more satisfying. Blake pushed back against Adam's cock, smirking at the groan he got from his boyfriend. At first the idea of bottoming had freaked him out a little, but he had quickly found out how good it felt to surrender to the rock star. 

"God Blake..." Adam groaned, his hips rolling smoothly. 

"Fuck..." 

"Uh-huh," He agreed, groaning as fingers sunk hard into his own hips. The water was hitting them from the side now, tickling and teasing their skin as the world dissolved into thrust and counterthrust. Adam's mouth traced the back of his shoulders and bit down firmly a half second before his hips went into overdrive. 

The friction inside of him made Blake fell weak in the knees, his body trembling lightly as he was brought to zenith for the second time in the course of one shower. With one, final, almost brutal thrust Adam hit his own release with a keening wail. That was it for Blake. The last bit of his own pleasure took the strength out of him, quite literally sending him to his knees. Adam was right behind him, sagging against the back he'd just been washing not all that long ago. 

"Why...didn't we try that before?" He breathed against the back of Blake's neck. 

The country star shrugged, reaching to turn off the water with the last bit of energy left in his body. "Dunno. Wonder what else we should be trying." 

"I'm glad we have almost two weeks left." Adam kissed the back of his neck tenderly. "Though we might not be seeing too much more of the great outdoors this trip...." 

Blake smirked. "Oh I wouldn't say that. I bet there's a lot of stuff to try out there too."


	22. Challenge #22 - On The Desk

It wasn't often that Adam saw the inside of an office and that, to him, was one of the very best parts of his life. And when he got dragged into one, his ADHD kicked in and he spent the whole time either squirming in his seat or staring off into space, caught up in his own thoughts. This meeting with an NBC exec was no different, and having Blake beside him made it even harder to focus. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was wearing a semi-serious expression but clearly was paying about as much attention to the whole ordeal as Adam himself was. Gwen and Pharrell bookended them, a reversal of how their chairs appeared on stage. 

The Director Of Something Or Other was droning on and on about markets and renewal and advertising. Adam was glad the desk in front of them was so ridiculously massive that it was more like a miniature conference table, hiding him from view from the waist down. He was free to swing his legs and tap his feet without being caught fidgeting.

Knocking his knee against Blake's, he shot the country singer a glance and raised an eyebrow playfully. He was rewarded with a big, warm hand on his knee, though he wasn't sure if it was to tell him to knock it off or just a little stolen moment of affection. Sometimes hiding in plain sight could be a lot of fun that way. 

Adam rested his hand on Blake's knee in return, but he wasn't content to just end it there. He started rubbing, letting his fingers duck around to tease the back of the joint. Blake glanced at him, the question obvious in his blue eyes. He was rewarded with the brief flash of a cheeky grin. 

Oh this was going to be fun. 

He slid his hand up one endlessly long, jean clad thigh. Adam didn't think most people appreciated just how freaking long Blake's longs were. The way he never tucked in his shirts didn't help and he didn't think there was a single picture of the country singer in shorts. But he had seen...and he had to admit, those legs looked great in a pair of jeans. 

Of course, what was at the top of those legs was even better and when his fingers reached there, he dared a look at Blake. The other man was very much trying to ignore him, and Adam wasn't about to allow that. He cupped the growing lump in the thick denim under his palm and squeezed softly. 

Blake gave the slightest intake of breath and shifted in his seat. Adam relished making him squirm and it was hard to not grin at this success. This was so much more fun than paying attention to the meeting. His fingers toyed with the zipper, wondering how much noise it would make to pull it down. 

Apparently Blake was reading his mind. He cleared his throat suddenly and looked at the droning exec, who hadn't seemed to stop for breath even once in the last forty minutes. 

"I'm real interested in hearing about this new ad campaign, Robert, but I think it's getting pretty close to noon. I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't quite seem to pay attention when I'm hungry." 

At this last sentence, Blake turned to look a Adam, blue eyes sharp with intensity. Adam had to work to keep himself from squirming under that gaze. But that didn't stop him from giving the jean clad erection in his palm another squeeze. 

"Of course," The exec stood up and started herding them out of the room. "I can have something brought in?" 

Blake nodded. "That sounds fine. I'll catch up with ya'll in a minute, I want to speak with Adam a minute."

"Take your time," NBC Robert grinned, ushering Gwen and Pharrell out the door. "We'll be downstairs." 

No doubt he could smell the ink on the contract renewal documents, but the moment the door closed behind the exec it became very clear that was the last thing on the country singer's mind. 

He was out of his chair in a move surprisingly quick for someone so damn big, and dragging Adam up onto the desk. 

"You tease." Blake growled and kissed him hard, hands already working on Adam's own jeans.

"You really going to fuck me on this dude's desk?" Adam was a little ashamed how much the idea turned him on. 

He pulled the jeans free and drug Adam to the edge of the massive desk. "Dude's got a bottle of hand lotion on his desk....he's had plenty of fun here too." 

After co-opting a bit of said lotion, Blake stepped between Adam's legs. His fingers found the rock star's rosebud and Adam keened against the touch. He had never imagined before Blake that being touched there could feel so good, or be so arousing, but right now he wanted a lot more that just a touch. 

His own fingers greedily went to Blake's cock, stroking the large length until the country singer finally gave in and moaned through gritted teeth. Then he was moving out of his grasp and a moment later Adam felt Blake at his entrance. He had to bit his lip to keep the cry that escaped him as he was filled to a low volume. 

"Fuck Blake..." 

"Thought I was fucking Adam." Blake's tone was cocky as he snapped his hips against Adam's. 

He could only give a breathy laugh in return, wrapping his arms around the other man as he savored the feeling of each thrust. This had suddenly turned into the best meeting ever. As Blake continued to roll his hips, Adam decided that maybe offices weren't so bad after all.


	23. Challenge #23 - Trying New Position

"This is going to end with one of us in traction." 

"Oh come on," Adam protested. "Be a little creative." 

Blake rolled his eyes. He was plenty creative in bed, sometimes in wonderful ways (peanut butter was as good as whipped cream) and sometimes in terrible ways (using hand sanitizer as lube in a pinch.) And he was also adventurous. But when he looked at the picture in the book he was honestly perplexed. 

"So my legs go out straight and you're going to put your leg over my shoulder?" He frowned. "I think you're just looking for a way to get me to start doing yoga with you." 

Adam shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt. Though I have to be on top for this one anyway. You'd crush me, Sasquatch." 

"Fuck you."

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do." 

Without giving Blake a chance for a proper rebuttal, Adam was straddling his lap and kissing him passionately. It was easy to get caught up in it, especially since they were both naked. The other man's lean, tattooed body felt so good against his that soon he wasn't worried about anything but getting as close to him as possible. 

"Just sit like that," Adam kissed him, nuzzling his neck. "If it doesn't work, we'll just stop..." 

Blake nipped Adam's shoulder. "Just...be kind. I've never done this Camel Somtra shit before..." 

"Duly noted." 

His eyes got wide as Adam shifted his weight and slung one long leg over Blake's shoulder. They were pressed tight against each other, giving him a chance to really appreciate the hazel of his boyfriend's eyes. And those thick, black lashes really ought to be illegal. So many girls would kill for eyelashes like that. 

And then the hot, tight heat of Adam was slowly lowering onto his cock and Blake groaned, his mind going blank from everything but the sensation. He was always tight, but this time he was so tight that it couldn't possibly be comfortable for Adam himself. 

"Is it okay?" Blake slid his hand around the back of the other man's neck. 

The response was breathy and punctuated with a little thrust. "Yes?" 

He moaned at the movement, his own hips taking up a slow but steady rhythm. Blake had to keep his head, every instinct in his body wanting to pound into the tight heat until he could no longer see straight. That didn't seem like a good idea, though, and he was honestly enjoying the slow, torturous build up. 

Apparently so was Adam. The rock singer was making some truly amazing noises, his nails digging into Blake's bare shoulders. If he didn't know him better, he would be afraid the other man was in pain. But that was definitely not a pain noise. 

Soon it was hard to tell who was making what noise. The entire world was lost in a haze of thrust and counterthrust. Blake buried himself into Adam now with abandon, the pleasure growing and growing instead of him until he felt it snap. For a few moments his hips moved furiously and he cried out loudly as he emptied himself into his partner. 

Adam came above him with a loud cry and Blake was done. He slumped against the headboard, breathing hard as his boyfriend untangled himself. His eyes closed and he realized that most of his body was numb. Limp. When he opened his eyes, Adam was settling beside him, looking concerned. 

"Need traction after all, Big Country?" 

"Nah," Blake reached to pull him in close. "More like the coma ward."


	24. Challenge #24 - Shy

Adam couldn't believe they were doing this. After several years of friendship they were finally where he wanted them from almost the first time he'd met Blake Shelton....tangled on the couch, kissing each other like their lives depended on it. He'd known he might lose his best friend when he invited the other man back to his place for a post-taping drink and then kissed him, but judging by the way Blake's jeans were tenting, he wasn't offended in the least. 

His fingers moved to the pearl buttons on Blake's plaid shirt. It really wasn't fair that Blake could do a quick Google search and see everything on Adam but his package and he couldn't even find a picture o the man in shorts, let alone bare chested. It almost felt like  
unwrapping a present as the first three buttons gone revealed pale skin and a nice pelt of dark curls. 

"Wait..." Blake's hands were suddenly on his wrists. 

Adam pulled back, frowning as disappointment surged through him. "Don't you...I thought you wanted to at least try..." 

"I do," The other man's voice was low and Adam suddenly realized the dim light was hiding a blush on his face. 

"Then what is it?" 

Blake suddenly looked so sad that Adam wanted to hug him until the look went away again. "It's just...I'm not like you, Adam. You look like a Greek God or somethin'. I'm a fat hillbilly."

Adam couldn't believe that Blake didn't realize how attractive he was, and suddenly the lack of those pictures made perfect sense. 

"Oh honey...oh Blake...no. Remember when I said that you should've gotten Sexiest Man Alive instead of me?" He cupped Blake's beautiful face into his hands. "I meant it...I truly, truly did." 

"But...how?" The country singer seemed generally perplexed. 

He couldn't help but laugh a little. Blake might have had a little spare tire going on, but he was far from fat. He had a handsome face with the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen on a person. How did Blake not notice this about himself? 

"If you don't believe me, then go look online at some of the pervy stuff women say about you." He kissed Blake tenderly, then pressed his lips next against his collar bone. "Or you can just let me show you all the pervy stuff I've been wanting to do to you." 

"You sure?" 

Adam wasn't even going to dignify that with a reply. Instead he concentrated on kissing a trail down Blake's chest and stomach, unbuttoning the shirt along the way to give himself access. He felt tentative hands touching his shoulders and revealed in the sharp intake of breath as he settled on his knees before the other man.

He slowly undid Blake's zipper and pulled out his erection. Another area that his best friend did not disappoint in. Swallowing hard, he glanced up the length of his body. 

"And yes, this part of you is beautiful too." With a wink, he leaned in to swipe his tongue over the sensitive head. The resulting hiss delighted him and he slowly took Blake into his mouth. Now more than ever he was determined to show this amazing man just how desirable he really was.


	25. Challenge #25 - With Toys

"So...what did she get you?" 

Blake and Adam had gone back to Blake's LA rental after the taping of The Voice that afternoon. Once they were done fillming the segments for the next week's episode, the four coaches plus Carson had hung out on set to have a little impromptu Christmas party. There were still two weeks left to the show and three until the holiday itself, but things would be getting busier from here on out, both at the show and in everyone's personal lives. 

Christina had been elusive about her gifts, passing out the identical bags and then instructing the boys to open them at home. So of course that was the first thing they did the moment they got in for the night 

"Ah..." Blake held up a box. "A word a day calendar." 

He did think of Christina like a little sister, but Blake knew a jab when he saw one. It didn't bother him, except that she'd mentioned recently about people bettering themselves. She was like family, but God she was a bitch sometimes. It was worth the insult to watch Adam just about double over with laughter. 

"That..." The rock star grinned when he'd recovered the ability to speak again. "Is what I love best about Christmas. Passive-aggressive gift giving." 

"Jews don't do that at Hannukah?" Blake raised an eyebrow. 

"Of course we do. My people are the champions of passive-aggressive." The rock singer pulled out a long, slender box from his own box and frowned. 

Blake saw the label first and then it was his turn to crack up. The perplexed expression on his boyfriend's face told him that he didn't get what was going on. 

"It's a vibrator, dude." 

Adam opened the box and took out a bright pink cylinder. "What the fuck, man?" 

Blake remembered seeing those for sale in Spencer's when he was in his late teens. Back then, that had seemed like the height of scandal. Now if you went in there you couldn't move three inches without getting hit in the face with some item made in the shape of a dick. 

"She got you a wand massager." He rubbed it in a little. "So either since thinks you're a dickhead wannabe or that you need YOUR wand massaged." 

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I already have someone who does a pretty good job of that, when he's not being a dickhead himself." 

Blake ignored him, twisting the piece of pink plastic and smirking when it began to vibrate in his hands. "Oooh...batteries ARE included." 

The thing sounded like an airplane buzzing along and it only got worse the higher you twisted the knob. He ran it over the palm of his hand. It felt a little strange, but he could see how the vibration would feel good on a lady's sensitive parts. Hell, it might not even feel so bad on a man's sensitive parts either..... 

"Wanna try something?" He looked at the rock star, an idea forming in his mind. 

Adam seemed to know where that idea was going right away. "I'm not entirely sure. Where do you plan on putting that thing?" 

"Nowhere...just unzip." 

"Why don't we try it on you?" 

"It's your present...you should get to enjoy it. Just like how I'm gonna enjoy using the word of the day in front of Christina as many times as possible for the next year." 

"You might be an evil genius," The rock star gave Blake an appraising look and finally unzipped his jeans. 

Blake turned down the setting on the vibrator and slowly ran it over Adam's cock. He smirked at the sharp intake of breath and the way his boyfriend bit his lip. Even after four years, he loved making Adam happy. And he enjoyed pleasing him as much as he enjoyed being pleased himself. 

"So...am I?" He traced the wand up and down the other man's growing erection. 

"Are you what?" Adam's voice was breathy with arousal. 

"An evil genius." 

"Mmmmm....." 

That was enough of a reply to make Blake happy, especially when it was punctuated by a tip back of the head. He enjoyed the sight of his lover's enjoyment, but all the while he was very aware how tight his own jeans were getting. After the first jerk of Adam's hips, he could take no more and he got his second great idea of the evening. 

Adam gave a little whine when Blake pulled the vibrator, opening his eyes and looking at the country singer like he'd just kicked a puppy. "But...."

"Hold that thought." Blake unzipped himself. 

He couldn't resist running the vibrator over his own erection, as he'd done for Adam. The sensation was both arousing and made his skin crawl with a sort of bizarre discomfort. Then he hit the head of his cock and the flash of pleasure that went through him made him want to personally thank Spencer's. But he still had a boyfriend to please, so he beckoned him in closer. 

"I think this is going to take both of our hands...." 

He wrapped his big hand around both of their cocks, something they'd always enjoyed. But this time he was going for a little twist and slid the vibrator in between their erections. Then, to cap off the stroke of brilliance, he turned it all the way up. Even over the loud buzzing he could hear Adam's moan. 

It took both of his hands to keep their erections together with the vibrator trapped between, but Blake was able to start slowly moving his hand. It was a bit awkward, but Adam got the picture pretty quickly and soon his long, slender fingers were also wrapped around the phallic threesome. 

"Oh shit..." He moaned appreciatively. 

Blake nodded and felt his stomach twist with delight. All of the sudden it was just too much sensation at once...their cocks together, the vibrator, his hand, Adam's hand. He didn't think he'd ever felt so many different things on him at once. A little shiver went through him as he began to move his hands faster, feeling almost desperate for release. 

Adam had a head start and it didn't take much stimulation before he was spilling over onto Blake's hand. That only heightened his own arousal, the sound of his boyfriend coming driving him up another notch. And then Adam sagged against him, his fingers sliding up to tickle the tip of Blake's manhood. 

That was it. Something instead of him snapped and he gave a hoarse cry, thrusting blindly a few times into the mixture of sensations before he met his own finish. His hands were shaking when he was done. Adam took the vibrator from him and turned it off, setting it on the side table. 

"Wow." Blake slumped back against the couch, breathing heavily. "I know someone who's getting a thank you note this year..."


	26. Challenge #26 - Boring Sex

"How's your back feeling?" 

Adam ceased from his merciless exploitation of Blake's mouth to pull back and ask that all important question. The country singer had been trying to prove his redneck worth over the weekend and pulled a muscle in his back. It had scared Adam because Blake had been in enough pain to do the show mildly stoned on pain killers. As many jokes were made about drinking, Blake made sure he was always unimpaired when they were doing the show. 

But that had been three days ago and Blake had surprised him after dinner by pulling him into bed. Adam had a lot of trouble resisting his boyfriend. Who wouldn't? Even when he had a little chub around his middle, Blake was a gorgeous man. 

"Oh, you get me naked and now you ask me." Blake smirked and reached out to trace Adam's cheekbone. "I've really enjoyed you playing Florence Nightingale all week, but I think I can handle some nice, boring sex." 

"Boring sex?" Adam raised an eyebrow "Is that even a thing?" 

He chuckled. "You know what I mean...missionary. You'll probably need to be on top so I don't have to move too much..." 

"Dead frog sex," Adam grinned in return, remembering when he got in trouble for making that statement about a female ex-girlfriend. 

"Ribbit." Blake deadpanned.

He leaned in and kissed Blake, then wrinkled his nose. "Nope, still a frog." 

"Come here, you asshole." 

For someone still half crippled up, Blake was definitely able to pull Adam up and over his body with surprising quickness. And that inability to resist kicked right back in. He found himself kissing the country singer again until they were both breathless. 

"Are you sure?" Adam murmured, reaching down between their bodies to stroke Blake's cock. "We can do something else." 

"I'm sure." He nipped Adam's lower lip, grunting softly. "I want you. I just can't...you know...really move around that much yet." 

Adam would have protested that they didn't need to do anything, but then he wasn't the only one with wandering hands. Blake knew exactly how to touch him too, turning him into a puddle of lust in under a minute flat. He considered whining, but he was enjoying himself too much. Pulling back long enough to get himself properly lubed up, he mounted the bigger man carefully. Brown eyes searched Blake's face for any sign of pain, but instead he was rewarded with a slight smile and two arms drawing him in close. That was all the encouragement he needed. 

Slowly, inch by inch, he sunk into his lover. He still couldn't believe how amazing Blake felt or that he even allowed Adam to have him like this. Sex could never be boring between them, he used as he began to slow, gently move within his Big Country. Not when every touch, every sigh still set his heart racing. 

"Blake..." Adam murmured, just enjoying the slow possession of his beloved. "You still okay?"

"Better than okay," Blake affirmed, resting his forehead against Adam's. 

And definitely not with those beautiful blue eyes looking up at him, slightly glazed with lust and full of love.


	27. Challenge #27 - Rough, Biting, Scratching

It was strange how life worked. One minute they'd been yelling at each other and in the next Blake had Adam pinned against the wall, kissing him like life itself depended on it. And given his feelings for the rock star, maybe it did. 

"Remind me to get you pissed off more often..." Adam purred, his fingers eagerly going to work on the row of buttons in front of him. 

Blake slipped his hand down the front of the other an's jeans roughly and grasped the erection growing there hard. The way Adam squeaked, he realized it might have been a bit too rough, but a thrust followed. He wondered if maybe the little rock star didn't have a bit of a kinky side, and he jerked his wrist almost violently. 

"Oh Blake..." 

The breathiness of Adam's voice, the way the words were soaked with lust only made him keep up with the aggressive strokes. He shifted so he was pressing the smaller man tightly against the wall again, barely allowing enough space between their bodies for their hands to work. Adam's fingers were against his stomach, restlessly toying with the waistband of Blake's jeans. 

"You like that?" He was getting breathless too, his own cock making his jeans feel like a vise His hand moved faster on Adam's manhood, claiming his mouth possessively. 

"Yes...oh God yes..." 

Blake felt Adam shudder and he buried his face into the side of his neck. He was too busy concentrating on bringing his boyfriend over the edge that the sudden assault of teeth on his shoulder made him jump. 

"Ouch!" 

Adam spilled over into Blake's hand and sagged against him, chuckling weakly. 

Blake took a steep back, glaring at his partner. "You fucking bit me!" 

"'S a compliment, Big Country, settle down." The smaller man leaned in again, brushing his lips softly over the spot he'd just bitten. His tongue came out, soothing the impressions left in the skin with soft strokes. Blake closed his eyes, hands bunching up into the back of Adam's plain white t-shirt. 

Oh this wasn't one bit fair. He didn't even get to be mad at the little asshole biting him, because fuck, he was getting really turned on now. Adam noticed this, rubbing a hand over Blake's jeans covered cock. 

"Mmmmm...a little kinky?" 

"Maybe," He admitted with a sigh. "But you are too." 

Blake's hands slid down the back of Adam's jeans, griping his ass as he added. "If we don't go upstairs soon, I might throw you over the back of the couch." 

"You know, when you threaten someone, it's supposed to be with something they don't want." Adam quipped and sunk his teeth into the side of Blake's neck. 

He startled again, but this time he didn't protest. As before, the other man's tongue came out and soothed the bite mark, sending shivers down Blake's spine. His neck had always been a big erogenous zone for him anyway and Adam knew that. As his sensitive skin was teased with teeth and tongue, his own fingers found his way to his boyfriend's rosebud, doing some teasing of his own. 

Once he was sure Adam was ready, he pulled the smaller man away from the wall. On the way to the couch, he already started tugging at the jeans that were in the way of their good time. Adam was completely not helpful, trying to keep kissing and nipping at Blake's neck right until the moment he was turned around and bent over the back of the couch. 

Blake took a deep breath to steady himself and pushed into his boyfriend. The moan they gave in unison was like music to his ears. He pulled out most of the way and then buried himself again to the hilt, starting a hard, fast pace. 

"You like it rough?" He panted. 

"Oh yeah..." Adam griped the couch cushions, moaning. "Please, Blake..." 

That was all the encouragement he needed to continue his almost brutal pace. Blake lost himself into his boyfriend's tight heat and the intoxication that came only from his cocky rock star. Adam thrust back against him, making the dance even that more arousing. They were both totally lost into the moment and the entire world seemed to fade away around them. 

When he came, the force of it was enough to make his ears ring. He felt dizzy, legs shaking as he stumbled around the couch just enough to collapse on it. A moment later, Adam joined him, equally spent. 

"I don't think I'm gonna sit down for a week." The rock star confessed, smirking as he settled his head on Blake's chest. 

"I think that's fair, considerin' I'm going t have to wear make up for a week to cover up the marks you left all over my neck."


	28. Challenge #28 - Roleplaying

"So, how much do you hate my hair?" 

Adam knew he was being neurotic, but he saw the way Blake kept staring at him all through the show. He had dyed his hair platinum blonde purely on a spur of the moment whim and and now he was worried it looked stupid. He was starting to regret his decision, thinking he looked like a drug dealer. 

"Adam..." Blake sighed and opened his eyes. "This isn't pillow talk." 

"I saw you staring at me all night." 

"And considering we just screwed like monkeys, I think it's obvious I'm not like...repulsed or anything." 

He winced. "So you hate it?" 

"You just don't look like you." Blake reached up and ruffled the blonde tresses. "But...I mean...I don't hate anything you do. I love you for what's on the inside, remember? And I think you can tell how much I like the outside. If you can't, you're a damned fool." 

Adam smiled, remembering the note that Blake had People magazine publish when Adam won Sexiest Man Alive two years prior. He hadn't even known that was going to be part of the spread and most people probably thought it was a friendly joke about their bromance. But it had been more like a statement of love from a man who had so much to lose if the true story came out. 

"I just keep wanting to call you, I don't know, Eduardo or something." He added, breaking the tender moment. 

"Eduardo?" Adam laughed, then switched into his imitation of Shakira. "I am Eduardo Esteban, male gigolo. You got twenty dollars....I got something you'd like." 

"Twenty bucks, huh?" Blake's ability to go along with his craziness was one of Adam's favorite things about his boyfriend. "I dunno, I only have ten..." 

He smirked. "You want the blow job, then? Ten dollars." 

"Ummm..I dunno...I have this really hot boyfriend." 

Adam felt himself blush a little, dropping the fantasy. He'd never been good at the whole roleplaying thing. It felt too awkward and he could tell it was for Blake too. He started kissing down his boyfriend's soft stomach. 

"Hot, hmmm?" He ran his tongue lightly over Blake's length, feeling it twitch to life beneath him. "That should get you a blow job for free." 

A few passes with his tongue and Blake was completely hard. Adam slowly took as much of the other man's hard length into his mouth as possible. Originally the idea of going down on another man had freaked him out a little, but now all it did was turn him on. Or maybe that was just the country singer himself. 

The tangle of long fingers in his hair was nice and he loved every sound he was able to force out of his partner. By the time Blake was getting close, Adam was hard again himself. There was something so arousing about pleasing your partner, taking the time to just concentrate on what you could make them feel. 

Blake had never been into pulling hair, but he did just take when he came, or at least as much as he could with Adam's short hair. The rock star took that as a small sign of approval and rolled his tongue over the tip of Blake's cock, just the way he knew he liked it. After he swallowed the result, he rested his chin on his boyfriend's stomach and smirked. 

"Okay," Blake sighed. "Maybe the hair isn't so bad after all."


	29. Challenge #29 - With Food

Blake knew Adam's weakness for candy, especially Reeses Peanut Butter cups, and when he went to pick his boyfriend up from the airport, he had a big bag in the passenger seat. Of course, then they had to spend forty minutes trying to track down the rock star's suitcase, so by the time they got back to the truck, he was just relieved they were in a bag. 

"Surprise?" He gave a weak smile as Adam picked up the bag of melted mess. 

"Couple hours in the fridge and they'll be good as new." Adam leaned in and kissed him. "Thanks, Big Country." 

They drove back to Blake's ranch in relative quiet, chit chatting on and off about the flight or what they'd done the last two weeks they'd been apart. Adam's hands on his knee felt nice, and when they turned down the private road he lived on, the hand started moving higher and that was even better. 

"Miss me that much?" Blake grinned when he pulled the truck up in front of the house. 

"Definitely," Adam hopped out of the truck and grabbed the bag of melted peanut butter cups. "I'll get my bag later." 

It was nice to see that he was comfortable enough at Blake's house he let himself right in and made a beeline for the bedroom. Blake didn't have to be invited, he was right on his boyfriend's heels. They'd been apart longer in the past, but suddenly two weeks felt like two years. 

"I have an idea," Adam was already sitting on the bed when Blake got into the bedroom. "C'mere...take off your clothes..." 

Blake wasn't about to argue with that, especially not when Adam was taking off his own clothes. More and more of the sleek, tattooed body he'd missed so much was exposed, giving his eyes something to do while his hands hurriedly stripped away what he was wearing. 

When they were both naked, Adam reached for the bag of Reeses. 

"What are you going to do with those?" 

"Watch." 

Adam unwrapped the peanut butter cup and used the melted, almost liquid chocolate and peanut butter chunk as a crayon, drawing a line don Blake's chest. He was about to protest when the rock star leaned in and started licking the sweetness off his skin. Blake enjoyed the sensation of the tongue teasing his skin in little flicks, then smoothing over it in long strokes. 

Oh this idea had potential. 

Blake picked up a candy next and painted a streak over Adam's rock hard abs. He smirked up at the rock star for a moment before bending in to start cleaning the chocolate up with his tongue. He had never been a huge chocolate fan before, but mingled with the taste of Adam's skin he found it delicious. 

"Shit..." Adam moaned softly, his erection brushing against Blake's chin as he worked lower. 

"Mmmmm....I think I like chocolate after all." He looked up, mischief in his blue eyes as he took two more peanut butter cups. "But I better make sure."

He smoothed the chocolate and peanut butter concoction over Adam's erection until it looked almost like something you would get in your Easter basket. Well, at least Blake would want what in his....but he was a bit prejudiced when it came to call things sex and Adam Levine.

"Didn't you see about this once?" He gave the tip a small, teasing lick. "Sex and candy?" 

Adam groaned. "Blake...." 

"Mmm?" He rumbled low in his throat, running his tongue from base and back to the tip again. "Still like peanut butter cups?" 

The needy little sound his boyfriend gave made Blake stop being an asshole and get down to work. Once enough of the chocolate was licked away to properly take Adam's cock into his mouth, Blake decided he liked peanut butter cups quite a bit now too. 

After all, there was no wrong way to eat a Reese's.


	30. Challenge #30 - Whatever Pleases You

Adam had been only been half dozing when the heard the door adjoining his room to Blake's open. He opened his eyes slowly, more than a little surprised to see his country singer best friend was completely naked and standing beside the bed. 

"Blake...." 

Even with the softness around the middle, the other man was a sight to behold. Especially the thick column rising between his legs. Adam felt his mouth go dry a little, want already clawing at the pit of his stomach. 

"Hush..." Blake chided and crawled into the bed. "You'll wake the others if we're too loud." 

The idea of doing a press junket for The Voice in New York had been a fun one, but it also meant that Blake and Adam were stuck with separate rooms when the producers booked all four coaches in the same hotel. They had wanted to protest and find their own lodging elsewhere, but for reasons that only made sense to NBC, they wanted all of the coaches at that one particular hotel. 

"I hate when we're in the same lace and we can't sleep in the same bed," Adam confided, pulling the bigger man in for a kiss. "I want every moment with you I can get." 

"Want more than a moment right now," He replied teasingly, covering Adam's body with his own. "Got lube?" 

Adam nodded. "Bedside drawer....what, no foreplay?" 

He was teasing mostly, because Blake just invading his hotel room in his birthday suit was plenty to get Adam going. 

"Mmmmm...." Blake moved away long enough to locate the KY, then pressed his weight down on Adam again. "I was dreaming about you..." 

The country singer leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. Adam closed his eyes and melted int the kiss, returning it passionately. He liked it when Blake could get tender, he was so much more sensitive than he got credit for being. Like right now, the way his lips stroked over Adam's pulse and his fingers so gently found the rock singer's rosebud. 

A moan escaped Adam when two well slicked fingers found their way inside of him. They moved in and out nice and slow, almost tenderly. A shiver went down Adam's back and he was as hard as his partner now. 

"Please, Blake...I want you." 

The need to be possessed by the man he loved more than life itself suddenly rose up with suffocating intensity. After several years together, Blake seemed to be able to read Adam's signals because the fingers moved away and he felt the tip of Blake's manhood at his entrance. Slowly the country star began to fill him, inch by inch. It still amazed Adam that it felt so good to have Blake inside of him. Before Blake, the mere idea would've scared him to death. But now he craved being filled, stretched by his lover. 

As Blake's hips began to move, he savored the feeling of their bodies pressed tightly together. His erection was trapped between them, the friction of their bellies adding another layer of pleasure to the moment.

"Adam..." Blake moaned, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Adam's neck. 

"Love me..." He whispered back, running his hands slowly over his lover's big, broad back. "Nice and slow." 

Even in the world's busiest city, the city that never slept, the outside world stopped existing as Blake made love to him. Every thrust, every sigh, every kiss transported Adam into a world where love was the only thing that mattered. A world he and Blake had been building together for the last four years. And when they were like this, it was the only world they existed in. 

Pleasure danced up and down Adam's spine, getting more intense as Blake's movements became faster and harder. He cried out lowly when he felt his cock twitch, that special spot inside of him being hit at just the right angle to drive him wild. He wanted to yell, but instead he buried his face into Blake's shoulder and bore the pleasure in torturous silence. 

Half a second before Blake's thrusts got jerky and erratic, Adam went over the edge. Lights flashed before his eyes and he held on to his lover for dear life. Blake was just a moment behind him, murmuring a trail of curses that was truly impressive in the instant before he spilled into Adam. 

When it was over, Blake rolled off of Adam and immediately pulled him into his arms. Adam rested his face against his lover's chest, his heart still beating fast. 

"I love you." Blake murmured, holding him tight. 

"I love you too, Big Country." He wrapped his arms around the other man's ribcage tightly. "Stay?" 

"Where else would I be?" The country twang was low and sweet in his ear, already colored with sleep. "This is the only place I wanna be."


End file.
